


The Burnt Squire

by LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Choking, Dark, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Fantasy, Fantasy Date Rape Drugs, Frottage, Gay Sex, Inexperienced rapist, Knights - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Verbal Abuse, Virgin Rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: All Mikkos wants is his knight's loving touch on his body. He'll do whatever it takes to get it.
Relationships: Egocentric Shallow Knight/Squire Who's Dangerously Obsessed With Him, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	The Burnt Squire

_A squire is to serve their knight in every way. Clean their armor. Watch after their horse. Care for their … physical needs…_

“Last night Sir Gerold had me on my knees for what felt like an hour. I think they’ll be sore for a week.”

“Hah, I’m surprised Sir Lovell let me out of the bedroom this morning. We were up all night while he took me from behind. God, I loved every minute of it!”

“You’re all lucky, Sir Wystan-”

“Shhhh! Quiet, here _he_ comes.”

Mikkos’ cheeks grew hot as the other boys silenced. They had realized the ‘burnt squire’ was now in the room. One of them actually had the nerve to fake gagging the moment Mikkos passed by. Tears burned in his still functioning eye as he hurried away.

It’d be okay, really. Mikkos had been the victim of mockery ever since he’d had the poor turn of fate of being under a window where a chef was pouring out hot oil. It’d scarred the right half of his face, his neck, shoulder, he’d lost all the sight in that eye, his ear was almost gone, and the fair colored hair on the right side of his head had become patchy and brittle, it didn’t even grow in some spots.

He should’ve died. Instead he was permanently marked, the skin always looking bright pink and raw. Sometimes it hurt, like a dozen spiders or ants were biting under the surface of his skin. He was okay with being ridiculed by his peers, pitied by his elders. He’d even accepted that he’d never find a wife who wanted a husband marked like he was.

But when Sir Aegon, his own _knight_ wouldn’t even so much as touch his back when Mikkos did a good job… it made him want to die.

Everyone knew Sir Aegon. Aegon was handsome, with a powerful jawline, heavily muscled frame, and dark hair perfectly slicked back. Mikkos was thrilled that Aegon picked _him_ of all people to be his squire. Him! A peasant’s son, only known for his scars. At first it was fine, Aegon just seemed distant, and it just pushed Mikkos to try harder.

Then he overhead the rumor. The rumor that Mikkos was just the only option, that Aegon’s original choice for his third squire was horrifically injured. Trampled by his own horse, now paralyzed from the waist down. He’d no doubt die in just a few years. Mikkos was the last choice.

And he didn’t want Mikkos.

No one wanted Mikkos.

Mikkos just pushed himself to try harder, of course. No one had a cleaner horse or sharper sword than Sir Aegon when Mikkos was done with them.

But it didn’t matter. At most Aegon would just give Mikkos a curt nod, and if Mikkos had the ‘nerve’ to slip up even a little, Aegon would shout at the poor squire until his face was red.

And it was impossible to ignore the rumors. How Aegon used to have his squires in his bed almost every night. And he didn’t bring Mikkos in. Not even once. Didn’t even ask to use his hands or mouth when they were out in service of the king, camping in the woods, where no one would notice that Aegon ‘lowered’ himself in using the burnt squire.

It was humiliating. The last thing Mikkos could possibly have going for him and he couldn’t even expect a meaningless fuck from someone who was supposed to care about him.

After he got his breakfast Mikkos took off for the forest, the only place where he could avoid the other’s sneers. The loneliness was better than the cruelty.

At least breakfast was always a pleasant surprise. A slice of bread with butter, a few small apples, a cup of beer. Mikkos wished it was something stronger, but not until bed time. Sometimes all one needed to dull the pain was wine and certain herbs Mikkos would find while scavenging in the woods.

Speaking of which, Mikkos finished off the apples and got to his feet, walking through the woods to search for familiar herbs. The thin leaves of Moroweed, when it was smoked it’d make everything seem far away. The roots of a Evili plant, they’d make everything feel so cozy and warm. The two combined together were so nice, so, _so_ nice… oh, he really hoped he could find some for tonight…

Mikkos stumbled and nearly fell across the bush. Blankly he recognized the white fruit sprouted from the pale leaves as Polla Berries, used for-

it hit Mikkos like a charging bull. Mikkos knelt by the bush and examined the berries. Yes, perfect! He giggled as he began to pluck the berries. Of course. This would fix everything.

Some men as they got older found it difficult to get aroused. Mikkos was just barely eighteen, he got hard if the breeze so much as changed direction. But all of Aegon’s previous squires were beautiful, almost ethereal creatures. Mikkos, well, he certainly wasn’t. Perhaps all Aegon needed was a little help. And Polla Berries were the perfect solution.

The rest of the day Mikkos was a perfect angel. He made sure every single thing was done to Aegon’s standards. Of course all he got was a grunt and a nod, but Mikkos didn’t care. He’d get what he wanted tonight.

The joy of Polla Berries was that the juice was actually tasteless. A little acidic, but that wouldn’t be noticed under the taste of a glass of wine. It was getting dark out by the time Mikkos made his way to his knight’s quarters, practically dancing on air as he walked down the halls of knights. A few knights gave the boy a bemused look, clearly wondering what on earth the burnt squire was even doing here, but they didn’t stop him.

Mikkos knocked twice on Aegon’s door before letting himself in. The knight was sitting on his bed, facing away from the door. “Eutychius, I didn’t expect to see you-” Aegon turned and his excitement clearly melted away into disappointment. “Oh. Mikkos. What are you doing here?”

 _Eutychius_. Aegon’s first squire, now a knight. He was so pretty he made his wife look plain.

Mikkos swallowed his rage before offering forward the bottle of wine he’d bought for this. “Well, I… I got this today at the market. It’s apparently quite delicious. And since you’ve been so good to me, training me to become a knight and all, I decided I should present it to you as a gift.” It’d emptied his purse, but it’d be all worth it.

Aegon narrowed his eyes before he grunted and gestured Mikkos in. “Close the door behind you, boy,” He said, getting up and fetching a single cup.

Mikkos hurriedly poured the wine into the waiting glass, setting the bottle on the table when it was filled. “I’m going to take a seat, you worked me hard today and I’ll just take the moment to catch my breath before returning to the squire’s quarters. I really, really want to be a knight someday.”

Aegon snorted. “Of course you do,” He said, not even hiding his sneer before he downed the cup in a single swallow. “… This wine is quite good,” He nodded appreciatively before pouring himself another full glass.

“Thank you, sir.”

Mikkos grinned as he saw Aegon enjoyed his next cup a bit slower. Aegon clearly saw him as this little fool, eager to please and too stupid to realize that the knight despised him. Luckily for Mikkos, it wouldn’t take long at all for Polla to kick in.

At first, it was just a flush to the neck and face. A bit of sweat dripped down from his scalp, which he quickly wiped off. “Bit warm tonight,” The knight mumbled.

“Here, let me help you with your armor!” Mikkos leaped to his feet, fingers busying themselves with the buckles and quickly setting the pieces aside. “You sick, sir?”

“No… no, it’s just a warm summer night,” Aegon shook his head, clearly feeling a bit foggy. “Hurry up and get done with this, I want you want out of my room.”

Mikkos smirked as he set down the final piece. “Sir, you’re really not looking too well. Let me help you, I’m your squire, I should be here for everything you need,” He cooed, easing Mikkos to lay down. “Let’s get your shirt off. If you’re too hot, you’ll feel better once you’re undressed.”

“I can h-handle that just fine, squire,” Aegon snapped, although most of the venom was missing as Mikkos’ fingers brushed against his skin. The man felt so hot to the touch, almost feverish. “What are you doing?”

Mikkos did his best to look innocent as he pulled Aegon’s shirt over his head. “I’m helping you, sir! I’ve always wanted to help you in any way you need,” He said as he set the shirt down beside the bed. Seeing Aegon bare chested was nothing new, the man loved to wrestle with the fellow knights, but this close? Each finely chiseled abdominal muscle, his strong pecs with dusky brown nipples… Mikkos did his best not to squirm, arousal pooling in his gut.

 _Beautiful… so beautiful, and I’m so… so_ _ **monstrous**_.

Aegon’s head lolled to the side, each breath coming out as a pant. “I’m not sure… what’s wrong… Squire, go get Sir Eutychius. Immediately,” He ordered.

That spike of arousal was getting foiled by anger. Mikkos pressed his lips into a firm line. “My name is Mikkos, _sir_ , call me Mikkos. Please. And anything Eutychius can do for you, I can too.”

Aegon recoiled visibly. “I don’t want you for anything, now go get Eutychius or tomorrow I will-”

“Why can’t you want _me_?!”

Oops. Mikkos hadn’t meant to say that. But enough was enough. Aegon was clearly aroused, the outline of his cock pressing firmly against his breeches, each breath sounding more and more desperate. Mikkos balled up his fists and took a breath to calm himself. “Aegon, whatever you need, I can give you. I’m your squire, it’s my duty to do this. Anything you want…” Mikkos stroked Aegon’s thigh, unable to hide his desire for the older man any longer. “I’ll do it however you-”

The slap didn’t hurt too bad, Mikkos had been hurt worse during sparring practice. The sound echoed in Mikkos’ ears though, the sound of Aegon’s hand making contact with his cheek playing again and again.

“You stupid bastard,” Aegon growled, “Keep your deformed touch to yourself.”

There it was. The truth. Mikkos stared blankly for a few moments, finally hearing the truth from Aegon himself.

No one would ever, ever want Mikkos. Even when Aegon was desperate for a body to fuck, even when Mikkos was _right there_ , so willing to be used, Aegon wouldn’t even give Mikkos a _chance_.

Something snapped. Mikkos started giggling, swallowing the occasional sob as he wiped tears away from his good eye. “You… you don’t know what I’m willing to do for you- what I’m willing to _give_ you. I’ve never been touched before, not by a woman or a man… and I wanted you to be the first. Maybe… maybe even _kiss_ me. I’ve never been kissed before, did you know that?”

“I’d rather kiss my horse’s ass,” Aegon snapped. “Did you put something in my wine?”

Mikkos sniffled before looking up, unable to get rid of the smile stretching his cheeks. “The juice of several Polla berries.” Aegon’s confusion was hilarious, did he realize how funny he looked right now? “You think I’m the stupid one, you don’t even know what-what a Polla berry is. You know I was raised by a healer. Otherwise, I’d never have survived the accident that caused _this_.” He gestured to the side of his face. “I was in pain for a full _year_ after the accident. But I lived, and I learned all about my mother’s trade. Polla berries are for men who’s cocks are too weak to work or to encourage animals to breed. Your gluttonous, fat mouth sucked down enough of the juice to help a horse breed. You’re going to be aroused all night long. And I’m not going to let anyone else in here. Not Eutychius. Not another squire. Not even a whore. You’re just going to have me. You _have_ to have me. You don’t have a choice.”

The good part of all that training was that Mikkos was much stronger than most would think. And with Aegon drugged up on Polla, he was too weak to fight off a child. Mikkos pinned him down to the bed, Aegon’s head smacking off the wall and stunning him long enough for Mikkos to grab Aegon’s shirt off the floor. “I’m sorry, sir, but I need to use this. If you just _listened_ to me, realized how much I was willing to do for you, I wouldn’t have had to do this.”

_Riiiiiippp!_

Aegon gaped as Mikkos ripped off a piece of Aegon’s shirt, proceeding to tie it around Aegon’s wrists and strapping him to the bed post. Aegon opened his mouth to shout but another shred of cloth was forced in his mouth.

“Shut up.” Mikkos leaned in close to Aegon’s face, straddling across the man’s middle. He could feel Aegon’s erection pressing firmly up against his backside, a result of Polla but Mikkos liked to pretend it was all for him. That Aegon was aroused because of how obedient his squire was. “We could’ve done this a better way, with you touching my body, enjoying the pleasure only one so loyal to you can give, but if this is the only way, I’ll take it. I hunger for you, Aegon… hunger for your _touch…_ ”

He rolled his body down against Aegon’s hardness, the knight’s eyes going wide at the pressure. Did he shake his head a little? So ridiculous. So stupid. “And besides, what would you say if someone walked in on us? When we’re clearly just playing a little sex game? How embarrassing for you to admit either that the ugliest, stupid squire got you so worked up,” Mikkos didn’t even bother repressing his moan as he rubbed his arse against Aegon’s lap, “Or that he got the better of you? One of the finest of knights? Oh… oh _god_ this feels so good… why did you keep this from me, sir?”

With a pathetic whine, Mikkos eagerly rocked back and forth, the friction against his own cock bringing him to full arousal in no time. He’d never felt anything like this, the warmth of another human’s body touching him, _beneath_ him… it was heaven. It’d be perfect if Aegon’s arms were around him, holding him, but this was all Mikkos could get and he was going to enjoy it all he could.

Finally forcing himself to get off Aegon, Mikkos shuffled down and pulled down the man’s breeches. What laid beneath was just as breathtaking as Mikkos had imagined on those lonely nights in the squire’s quarters, practically alone because _every other knight_ would call their squire to bed. Those toned thighs and sharp hipbones were nothing compared to his manhood springing up when it was freed. So thick, so long, with some impressive veins along the shaft. It was the kind of cock you’d hear bards tell their randy stories about. A clear droplet of pre dripped down the impressive length and Mikkos licked his lips.

Aegon tried to snap something through the gag but Mikkos paid him no mind. With a trembling hand Mikkos reached forward and wrapped his fingers around the length. Aegon made a muffled shout and bucked in a desperate attempt to get the squire off of him, but Mikkos just shushed him and ran his fingers up and down, stroking the soft head and caressing the sac underneath. “It’s so much bigger than mine, see?” Mikkos scrambled to get out of his breeches, pulling out his erection as he kicked his trousers to the ground. “Let’s see them next to each other…” Mikkos wrapped both of his hands around their lengths, pressing them together with a sharp gasp. “O-oh…” He stammered, his grip temporarily faltering as he felt the knight’s cock press against his.

His knight. Aegon really was his knight now. Their bodies were intertwined, getting ready to fuck, it was the best thing that Mikkos couldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams and he just wanted more.

Aegon’s grunts and yelps of complaint didn’t take away from the experience, Mikkos was very good at pretending, and now he was pretending these were sounds of pleasure. Aegon’s eyes weren’t screwed shut with disgust, it was because he was so aroused by Mikkos’ desperate rutting against his body.

“If it helps, pretend I’m your beloved _Eutychius_ ,” Mikkos murmured.

Mikkos ignored Aegon’s muffled curse and finally released both their cocks. Aegon groaned, clearly desiring more contact, but Mikkos wasn’t going to leave him hanging.

“Please be patient, I’ve never had someone inside of me before, I barely even know how to do it,” Mikkos giggled again before he slipped off of Aegon’s body and began going through the side table. He could hear Aegon struggling, trying to get loose, but it didn’t matter. Mikkos located that small bottle of oil that could only be used for one thing and he quickly clambered back on Aegon’s body. “I do know we need this though.”

Aegon was definitely trying to say something as Mikkos dripped the lubrication over Aegon’s shaft, making sure it was nice and slick for their purposes. Mikkos wouldn’t even dream of penetrating Aegon, in all his fantasies it was Aegon inside of him, as every knight does with their squire. Maybe it was almost too slick, but better too much than too little, right?

Mikkos raised himself right above Aegon’s cock, looking down at the knight beneath him. Aegon shook his head and tried to say something again but Mikkos didn’t care. “Thank you, sir. I’ve wanted this for so long,” He said before he forced himself down on Aegon’s cock, the head pressing against his rim before popping inside and suddenly Mikkos was in for a world of hurt.

With a pained yelp, Mikkos collapsed on Aegon’s chest, a few more torturous inches sinking inside of the squire. The stretch burned so much, his body just wasn’t ready for the knight’s impressive size. Tears sprouted up in the corners of Mikkos’ eyes as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

“Ah… ah…”

A sob wracked Mikkos’ body and he tried to wipe the tears away but it just wasn’t working. This wasn’t right. It wasn’t supposed to hurt so much.

“Little… bastard…”

Mikkos looked up with a sniffle, Aegon managed to spit the gag out. His face was practically crimson, sweat dripping down his forehead, his typically groomed appearance now disheveled. “You cannot just… just take it like that, you need to… stretch yourself with your fingers…”

“I didn’t want to leave you waiting,” Mikkos murmured, nuzzling into Aegon’s shoulder. He smelled so good, it felt so good to be so close even if another stab of pain filled him as a little more of Aegon’s length impaled him. “I wanted to make you realize I could be good for you too…”

“I don’t… I don’t want this…” Aegon trailed off with a moan, his whole body shuddering.“… Ah… oh, fuck, M-Mikkos…”

_He said my name._

Mikkos breathed in sharply, looking up hopefully. He hadn’t just misheard that. Aegon said his name. And not in an angry way, in a way that one might moan a lover’s. Not a single person had said Mikkos’ name in any sort of fondness for _years_. And here was Aegon, Mikkos’ knight! Saying his name!

The pain was now the last thing on Mikkos’ mind. With a deep breath, Mikkos rocked back on Aegon’s length, the final inches filling him just right. It still didn’t feel good in any sort of way, but did it matter? Aegon was panting, his head tilting back as he did all he could to hold back sounds of pleasure. “Nngh! Mikkos! M-Mikkos, slow down, please, you’re going to hurt yourself,” He groaned again, his lips remaining parted.

“But it feels good for you? I’m… I’m good for you?” Mikkos lifted himself a few inches up before sinking right back down with an agonized whimper. He’d gone completely soft, but it didn’t matter. His arousal didn’t matter. The fact he was so close to Aegon, their bodies connected, that was all that mattered.

Aegon’s eyelids fluttered shut as he nodded. “It’s… it’s good Mikkos… it’s fine, you’re fine…” He moaned as Mikkos began to bounce up and down. “Mikkos, stop, please, you’re hurting yourself!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Mikkos whined as the man’s cock slid in and out of him, “It doesn’t matter. I want this. I’ve wanted this for so _long_.”

At least the pain got better the more he moved. Aegon ceased struggling, probably to avoid hurting the boy on top any more than he already was. There was something sticky and warm dripping down Mikkos’ thighs, and judging by the sting it was blood, but it didn’t matter. The pain melted away into something else. The glorious sensation of being filled to the brim, feeling the man’s cock brush so deep inside he could scarcely breathe… his cock rose again and he just forced himself to press on.

Aegon’s complaints had died away to moans of pleasure, with the occasional ‘Mikkos’ slipping from his lips. His name, spoken almost as reverently as a prayer. Mikkos was going to earn each of those praises. Aegon’s hips occasionally bucked up, sending Mikkos about flying off but he just continued to move as fast as his body allowed.

Exhilarating. Pure elation. Mikkos’ hand rubbed his own cock in time with the thrusts, his eyes rolling back. “Oh, oh, Aegon, I’m going to come. I’m so close, Aegon,” His eyes fluttered shut, that coil in his stomach pulling tighter in tighter, precum splashing against his palm, “Aegon, Aegon, _AEGON!_ ” With a final shout Mikkos climaxed, come spattering across both their chests. He didn’t stop moving though, refusing to stop even when the oversensitiveness became too painful to breathe, didn’t stop letting the knight’s cock fuck him until Aegon’s hips shot up one more time and warmth flooded through Mikko’s body.

Oh… oh, that was his knight’s seed. It was in him, filling him up… Mikkos finally stopped, his body quivering in pure bliss. This was perfect. Mikkos finally, finally got what he wanted.

Aegon’s limp cock finally slipped out, both blood and ejaculate dripping down Mikkos’ inner thighs. Aegon stared blankly at the sight. Finally the squire collapsed beside the man. “In… in a few minutes, I can go again, you’ll probably be feeling the berry’s effects for most of the night since you had so much,” Mikkos craned his neck up to look at Aegon, “And I’ll do whatever you want. Next I can use my mouth? Clean you all up. I’ll untie you now, so we can change positions too.”

Practically humming to himself, Mikkos’ clumsy fingers reached up and undid the bindings. Aegon’s arms flew back down, hands caressing Mikko’s patchy hair, stroking his back oh so tenderly. Mikkos closed his eyes as he basked in this afterglow. This was what he wanted all along. To be touched. Petted. Treated like he wasn’t some garbage to be thrown away… maybe even loved-

It happened so fast Mikkos couldn’t even react. Both of Aegon’s hands wrapped around Mikkos’ throat, clamping down and cutting off the airflow. The squire scrambled desperately, only making out a quiet squeak as he scratched at Aegon’s arms. His eyes looked up, horrified to see his knight’s features twisted in rage.

“You… _disgusting_ …” Aegon’s fingers dug right into the squire’s neck, his eyes filled with the most violent hate. “Drugging me, tying me up, then forcing me to sleep with you… perhaps you would’ve made a fine knight after all.”

Mikkos squeaked again, spots swarming in front of his vision before he lashed out and managed to drag his fingers across Aegon’s face, getting the knight right in the eye. Aegon yelped but his grip loosened just enough for Mikkos to slip free. In terror Mikkos rolled off the bed, landing on the ground with a thump and getting to his feet with a terrified scream. He tried to bolt to the door only for Aegon to snatch him by the back of the neck and throw him to the ground.

_This isn’t supposed to be happening. You’re supposed to keep holding me, you’re not supposed to hurt me-_

Aegon’s foot connected with Mikkos’ side and knocked the air right from his lungs. Sure, Mikkos was stronger than he looked, but he was overpowered by Aegon in every way and now that the worst of the drug was wearing off Mikkos didn’t stand a chance. Blows rained down on Mikkos’ body and all he could do was curl up to protect himself from the worst of it. A kick caught him right in the face, the sound of Mikkos’ nose breaking pulling another horrified scream from him.

_He’s about to kill me he’s about to kill me oh god I went too far-_

“Aegon, what the _hell_ are you doing?! Get off that poor boy!”

Suddenly Aegon was pulled away, a trembling Mikkos looking up to see several knights pulling the furious Aegon away. Sir Eutychius looked down at Mikkos, taking in the squire with bloody seed staining his thighs and bruises littering his body before pulling a quilt off the bed and covering Mikkos’ modesty with it. “Shhh, you’re okay, you’re going to be all right,” He spoke so softly, so gently, like Mikkos was a wounded animal.

“Tell them what happened, boy!”

Mikkos looked up to see the nude Aegon being dragged away, still sporting what was likely a painfully hard erection.

“Tell them what you did! Tell them! TELL THEM!”

Eutychius glanced down at Mikkos. Mikkos glanced at the wine bottle before reaching up to touch his neck. “I… I just… I just wanted him to like me… I just wanted him to _want_ me…” He said softly, his bottom lip quivering as tears rolled down his face.

With a sigh, Eutychius shook his head, clearly sympathetic for the cowering Mikkos. “This was not the way to do it. It’s okay, little one. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

“MIKKOS!” Aegon roared as he was taken away. Eutychius just continued to hush the poor Mikkos as the sound of his knight’s rage slowly vanished.

~*~

“Mikkos?”

Mikkos glanced up at the other boys surrounding the table he was enjoying his breakfast meal at. He was still feeling incredibly sore the morning after, his neck practically black and blue with bruises and his nose probably forever crooked, but that was the least of things to worry about with a face like his.

One of them shuffled their feet, Averitt, Mikkos believed his name was. “Are you okay? We… we heard about what happened. That Sir Aegon attacked you, that the other knights came in on him beating you…” He said.

“I’ve recovered from worse,” Mikkos managed a smile. “I didn’t even think you knew my name.”

Wauter rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t, but Averitt knows everyone’s name. I never knew you were going through all that. Why didn’t you say anything?”

A slight twinge of guilt twisted at Mikkos’ stomach. “It… well, we hadn’t done it before. I went to him, asking what I needed to do to get his approval. I was trying so hard and- I didn’t know that would happen. I’ve never…” He glanced down at the ground. Wasn’t a total lie, at least.

Averitt took a seat next to Mikkos, resting a comforting hand on Mikkos’ bandaged arm. “It’s come to light that Sir Aegon had another squire, after Sir Eutychius but before Sir Ander. He committed suicide, jumped off a tower after a night with Sir Aegon. He may have done something similar to what he did to you last night, except the squire didn’t fight back like you did.”

“You’re serious?” Mikkos’ good eye was practically popping out of his head.

Wauter sat on Mikkos’ blind side, making sure to tap his shoulder to let the fellow squire know he was there. “Serious as death. And I speak for all of us when I say we’re sorry we didn’t realize how much pain you were in. If you needed someone to talk to, we should’ve been there.”

The other boys nodded and gave their own quiet affirmations, Mikkos unable to do anything but stare. They all… wanted to be around him now? They wanted to help him?

_They want to be my friend?_

Mikkos glanced out the window in the training yard, where the knights were working. Mikkos recognized Aegon’s armor out there, but no one was sparring with him. “Apparently since Sir Aegon has noble family, he won’t lose his title of knight, so I’ll still be his squire,” The burnt squire said flatly, but then turned to the others and smiled. “But if something happens again, you’ll all be the first to know.”

“Squires stick together!” Averitt said with a slap to Mikkos’ back, all the boys raising their fists and cheering.

Mikkos continued to watch outside, he couldn’t see his knight’s face but he could tell Aegon was cringing. Oh, the glorious after effects of Polla, he’d be feeling those sudden spikes of sexual desperation for weeks. And since it was obvious Eutychius would rather die than touch the fellow knight again, Aegon was going to be all alone with his pain.

Unless Mikkos chose to help. After all, Mikkos was still his squire. And a squire was to care for their knight’s every need.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what's up with me lately, I've just wanted to write a lot of depraved porn! Hope you enjoyed this sudden update, feel free to follow me on ladyluciet.tumblr.com! Kudos/Comments give me life!


End file.
